My Darling Pashmina
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Dedicated to PincessBijou PrinceHamtaro


This is really hard for me to write….

…

I shivered in the harsh wind of a cold winter morning. The snow covered trees slightly bent due to the burden of extra weight they had to carry. The ground crunched beneath my feet as I casually strolled down memory lane. Sure this trail was call "Bird Song Trail" but, when your imagining. It can be anything.

My white tennis shoes seemed to be even whiter and the melted water seeped in though my socks and my pant legs were dark brown were the beautiful snow had laid.

I settled my right foot onto a lake that had been off to the right of the trail.

"Oh my sweet. You make my heart beat. You are my only one, Together we must be and so my heart has sung." I murmured. Thinking of her, and only her. No one would ever fill her place in my heart.

"Wow, that was so sweet. I love it! Who's the lucky lady who gets an amazingly romantic guy?"

My other foot had just touched the frozen lake when I heard this angelic voice. But the sudden presence made me slip on the slick ice.

My butt hit the ground but I quickly scrambled up. Before falling once more.

"How cliché…" I whispered under my breath.

She giggled and held her hand out and I quickly accepted.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"It's a bit to cold to have just a short sleeve shirt and apron on, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"At least your wearing pants instead of shorts and tennis shows instead of sandles."

I smiled.

"You must be freezing! Come."

I walked closer to her and she embraced me into a hug and wrapped her pink scarf around me without completely taking it off. We were sharing her soft pink scarf . I took a quick whiff of her scarf without her notice. Japanese Cherry Blossom. Her favorite. My favorite. I still remember the first time she wore it. It was one of the many perfumes she alternated…

_I was just a small boy when I fell and scrapped my knee. How painful it felt. She saw what happened and rushed right over. Small Pashmina held me close. Back then I had still been fighting with Dexter for her heart. I smelled her perfume and breathed out._

"_You smell heavenly, Dear Pashmina."_

_She blushed. Though I hadn't noticed it then. She's worn it ever since…_

She had been blushing. Like I was now.

"See Howdy! It's not good. Your face is red from the cold weather."

I untangled myself from her scarf and looked straight in her eyes. Trying not to be self conscious of my buck teeth.

"It's not the air." I whispered to her my breath coming out in a little puff of steam.

"Then what is it, Howdy?" she whispered back. The air doing the same thing except it seemed to shimmer and sparkle. Almost looking like beautiful crystals.

I leaned in close to her ear and I saw from the corner of my eyes the beautiful blush cover her perfect cheeks.

"It's you gorgeous."

She breathed out and the crystals formed once more. She sighed and as she did a small moan escaped.

She backed away from me and kept a balled fist at her chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." She whispered about my unspoken words. I smiled at her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to say that."

She jumped onto me and wrapped her legs around my waist as I slowly turned in slow circles. She kissed me with intense pressure and I returned the passion.

Finally as we parted we were out of breath. I carefully dropped her to her feet and I laid down. She followed suit.

As we lay side by side on the frozen ice we stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Darling Pashmina."

"I love you too, Howdy."

That's my love story. It may not be much but it's the most romantic moment of my life. And 15 years later it's not the most. It's the second most. But im glad I did find my sudden courage. Watching my daughter and son, Rebecca and Alex run by I smile. Im glad I found the courage to make that move too. I have two more loves in my life, right next to my Darling Pashmina…

…..

Hehe yay done! This was kinda hard for me since I don't support Howdy and Pashmina but this was a one shot for the wonderful **PrincessBijou****PrinceHamtaro** who I made a deal with so here ya go! Hope's ya like's it!


End file.
